Pure Cursed Joy
by JtheR
Summary: Just publishing my work This is mostly torture/love story I guess Any criticism/opinion/help for ideas are welcome Thanks


Isabelle… I finally found you… but why are you lying on the ground?

Why is your head separated from your body?

Am I dreaming? Is this just a bad nightmare? Are you trying to trick me?

But the stench is real. Your head is real. I pull your head to my chest, swiping your cheek, and this smooth though is real, as I felt it on the day before when we were on the hills, looking at dawn.

With tear and confusion on my eyes, I look up and see the camp fire away from your body.

Are they the culprits? They are laughing, drinking and chatting beside your body.

I focus at your separated body, and your clothes are ripped off.

Oh Isabelle, what did they do to you?

The malicious voice that was calling out to me is bigger Isabelle.

Please stop this as you did when we were kids,

as you did every time this happened to me.

Save me Isabelle. Make it stop.

But no. You aren't coming.

You aren't comforting me as you always did.

I know that you are no more in this world.

I know you are gone, far away from where I am.

I know you are… dead.

I will miss you Isabelle,

I will remember you.

I hug your decapitated head tight onto my chest.

I love you, Isabelle.

The voice rings in my head.

'So did you decide Jack? Do you accept?

Ha ha ha, Why am I even asking?

I know you will. I know you will!

Your feelings are too deep now.

Just bring out the prime evil that resides in you Jack.

After all, you, were eventually destined.'

I feel him reaching towards me from the depths below. He reaches out to me for powers.

Is this power from him? Or was this always within me?

I am not quire sure, but I also reach out and bring him out to surface.

I feel him caressing me. I feel the darkness engulfing. I feel my body crushing.

I feel him draining my powers, but also giving more to me.

It's a different power. It was mine, but it has changed now.

I feel the change through my whole body. I reject it first, but eventually drowns in them.

It feels like thousand needles going through my whole body,

It fees like thousand spiky threads replacing my blood,

I feel them scratching against my vain, and gather at my heart.

They are making holes in my heart.

It is as if nails are nailed in my heart, as if arrows strike my heart, and as if knife slashes my heart.

It seems like an eon has passed with different tortures. A long, long time has passed.

But eventually the pain and sadness is gone, and is translated with pure joy and a big, large smile.

I feel thousand needles turning into hands, caressing and stroking my whole body, it feels pleasant.

I feel thousand threads patching my wounds, and healing me.

And I feel alive, again.

With the new power granted, I feel extremely happy.

I feel the world spinning around me. I feel my head going crazy with chemicals.

And now I feel what I never felt before. I WANT to kill. For fun.

I notice the sinners standing up, looking at me. They are scared, confused, worried and angry. Is it the black flames that engulfed me that they are scared of? Or is it this deep nothingness that are surrounding me they are scared of? Or is it my SMILE that they are creeped of? HAHAHA!

One of them runs at me with panic, with his knife at hand. It looks all slow motion to me.

I burst out with sudden laugher. Is this what killed you Isabelle? Is this BUG what took you away from me? I feel overjoyed.

I instantly vaporise his knife into dust. Opps, I 'accidentally' vaporised some of his fingers into dust too! I can see his finger bones and tissues through remaining parts. It will soon bleed and the dust that will attach to the scar will give immense pain to him. HAHAHA. So amusing. He panics and screams in fear and pain, holding his hand. I feel so much joy, I feel much more chemicals in my head going crazy. (_)/

The others, the other 3 of them are confused. Perhaps they didn't see what happened because it's so dark.

Oh, but as soon as he face the others towards the fire, they realise what have happened.

Oh, his fingers are starting to bleed! Stupendous!

Their faces wrinkle as papers that were wrinkled and straightened.

Oh, but this is just a beginning?

The other foolish one also run towards me in panic, swinging his knife like a mad man.

No, no, no. I have better plans for you. It's too early for that.

I lift him to the air, along with others.

They are shouting and screaming! Hahaha, just like pigs in butcher's hand.

I tie them to individual trees facing the fire, and controlling the branches, I tie them as flies in web.

How convenient. They are all now all facing one big tree that they were residing under.

This stage will do for now.

They are screaming and cursing, asking why I'm doing this to them.

They notice my dear Isabelle's head, and recognises.

I show them my dear Isabelle's head, and kiss her deep.

Oh, the young one threw up.

I stop the vomit in the air, and splash into the one beside him.

Oh, he also vomits. Ha ha ha.

I make the fire larger, and in different places so they can see the middle much more clear as stage should be.

I hope they realise they will end their lives here. hahahaha.

Before I start my show, I need to fix my queen.

After all, this show's main audience his her.

I cleansed her body,

Pulling out maggots and semen,

blood and rotten flesh,

dirt and ripped clothes with it.

And she looks as just as she was alive.

And smelled just like when she was alive.

I put a strong preservative magic on her, so she will stay with me forever.

I sewed her neck back into her body, and dressed up her anew with the white dress I made.

You once told me you loved the dress the nobles were wearing.

And I promised you I would give you one someday.

And I did, as promised, my queen.

And you look beautiful as I imagined.

I kissed her again. On forehead, and then onto her lips.

I prepare a luxurious chair for her.

A mixture of white and gold with beautiful sculpture of death entangled on sides of it.

I make her sit there, facing the fire, so she can observe the show in the best position.

I take my first meal. The one who jumped at me first.

I release him, and tie him again to the tree in middle, in x position, with tree bark tying his wrists and ankles. The others should see him clear as daylight.

He is cursing and shouting. How noisy.

To stop him from hurting my ear, I slice his tongue inside his mouth.

Little… by little….

Oh, I see him noticing the pain. Oh I see his face.

I see him bleeding from his mouth, coughing.

Ha ha ha.

I pluck his tongue completely, and stop his bleeding with my powers.

It'd be too wasteful if he died of blood loss, if he died now.

It is just the beginning after all.

I begin by crushing his fingernails

One by one.

Ohh, I love the crunchy sounds and screams of pain with blood drips.

It was a good decision not to cut his vocal corde.

I push hard on so the fragments enter through soft tissues and scratch his finger bones.

It's a shame that he only has 15 nails. Ha ha ha.

But this is not all, so let's commence again.

I ask him for his sins. Of what he did to my dear Isabelle.

He is just crying. I look at others, and they are also crying,

wriggling their filthy bodies, desperately trying to escape.

How pathetic. Tsk.

I twist his remaining fingers and crush their bones so he comes to his senses.

Oh, what a loud scream. Maybe I should cut his vocals after all.

The pain should calm him down a bit. Tsk Tsk.

With great fear in his eye, he opens his mouth.

Oh but foolish me! He doesn't have tongues! Ha ha ha!

I still act angry at him, crushing his finger bones to much more smaller, sharper pieces.

The bones pluck out of his skin, ripping through his muscle, fat, and eventually shredding his skin like a mop. Oh, the smell of blood, pain, fear and death is the best.

Turning around, I ask the young one who threw up before what he did to her.

'He…. he just fucked her! Let us go now, wouaaaaaaa'

Oh, so he 'raped' her, I corrected him, plucking all of his left hand fingernails, and shut his mouth with tree branches with leaves.

I faced the rapist again, and dragged Isabelle's chair near him with care.

I ask him if he wants to rape her again. He shakes his head in total rejection.

I opened her legs open, showing her sacred part to him.

I tell him if he put his dick in here.

He shakes again. I break all of his teeth.

I make sure this dirty blood doesn't touch Isabelle.

He screams and cries and nods in approval. That's what I want to see.

I expected this dirty pig to get erected, but he didn't.

The pain from his fingers, nails and teeth were too great for that. I am so pleased.

I kiss Isabelle's hand for forgiveness, and return her to normal.

I use my powers and erect his penis. He sees it and cries in fear of what is going to happen next.

Don't worry, it's nothing like you expect.

I rip his pants down, and crush one of his ball that was hanging.

Little bit of blood comes out with scream.

I crush his other part, and tells him he will not have any children. But I comfort him as I tell him that it is a good deed since his filthy children won't be on this earth anymore.

Oh, but he fainted in pain just before I finished my sentence. How rude.

I wake him up with my power, casting a spell that will increase the pain, and make him fully conscious until his brain gets destroyed.


End file.
